worldofjinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wigi-Wigi
Wigi-Wigi is a secondary antagonist within the neo-comic, Jiran Adventures. She is a demon of chaos and discord and is the offspring of the story's central antagonist, Lord Zander. Her ultimate goal is fulfilling her master's will and, with her brother, Buckfaced, to help him take over the world. Along with her brother and Lord Zander, Wigi-Wigi serves as the series' comic relief. Background When Lord Zander was released from his prison by Jiran, he created Wigi-Wigi along with her brother, Buckfaced, in order to take care of Jiran while he fought with Master Esol. Appearance Wigi-Wigi, along with Buckfaced, is one of the smallest characters in the whole series (the smallest being Jason Fue). She is blue, and has a U-shaped head with three triangular spikes on her head that are similar to Lord Zander's. Her teeth are razor sharp and her eyes are red and swirling. She has an oval shaped body with four arms and two legs. On the end of her arms and legs, there are two claws that make up her hands and feet. Wigi-Wigi also has two tails that are short and stubby. Personality Wigi-Wigi is as loyal to Lord Zander as she is goofy. Anything Lord Zander asks of her, regardless of whether or not she likes it, she will hop to it and she normally won't question it. She lives for her master and is willing to do all but die for him. Even though she serves him, she has no problem ducking out when her life is in too much danger. Wigi-Wigi tries to act as consul to her master and tries to keep him from making stupid decisions, much to no avail. She is normally cautious of how to go about doing it because she's terrified of Lord Zander's wrath and fears retaliation. This was first shown when she brings up her being sacrificed to the Molecular Helix and gets chewed out by Lord Zander. When she and Buckfaced carry out missions together, Wigi-Wigi acts as leader of the duo. Since she's obviously smarter, she will often times make the decisions for them on whether to run or fight. Likewise, she is equally as cowardly as her brother and, like him, she has a "no shame in my game" attitude towards things. She does not mind sneak attacking or even running from a fight, as long as the going gets rough. She also has a great value of life and tries to do whatever she can to stay alive. This value was seen when she and Buckfaced embraced each other and cried tears of joy when they were resurrected. Powers & Abilities Wigi-Wigi is very strong and, despite her looks, is a good fighter. She has been shown to be able to rapid punch and rapid kick along with Jiran. Like Wigi-Wigi is able to shoot blasts and she can shoot fire from her mouth. One ability that Wigi-Wigi has that has is that she can stab an opponent with her claws and absorb some of their essence. By stealing their essence, she is able to take on some of their abilities. This explains why she is able to use fire and solar blasts- she must have done this to Jiran at some time. Relationships Family Lord Zander Wigi-Wigi respects and fears her master at the same time (her respect for him may be due to her fear of him). She is loyal enough to the point where she will do anything for Lord Zander without question- except die. Between her and Buckfaced, Wigi-Wigi is usually the first one to speak up when, there is a concern about a task needing to be fulfilled, and the first to be chewed out. Despite these things, she feels close to Lord Zander. Buckfaced Wigi-Wigi loves and cherishes her brother more than anyone else in the series. She enjoys doing missions with him and feels incomplete if she ever has to do one solo. Because of that, one is never seen without the other. Because she's the smartest of the pair, she usually acts as the leader of the two and Buckfaced doesn't mind at all. To date, she is the only character who refers to him as just "Buck". Enemies Jiran Although they are enemies, Wigi-Wigi doesn't hate Jiran. In fact, she views him as more of an obstacle that stands in her way. In the beginning, Wigi-Wigi used to love fighting Jiran because she and Buckfaced would always have an edge on him. When he grew to powerful for that, she has had an obvious fear of going up against him. She'll do it, but only if she has no other choice. The only person she fears more than Jiran is her master, Lord Zander. Tiran Wigi-Wigi is not threatened by Tiran whatsoever. Because he's much younger than what Jiran was when they first began fighting, she actually believes that he is just a pushover. To date, he is the only character in the series that she has been shown to believe she could beat hands down. Trivia #It is unknown even to creator, Donavan Smalley, where Wigi-Wigi gets her name from. #Wigi-Wigi's appearance, like many others in the series, is out of pure serendipity. #Out of the trio, Wigi-Wigi is shown to be the smartest and wisest with Buckfaced coming in second. #''Jiran Adventures: Revised'' gives Wigi-Wigi a much larger role since in the original she really didn't have much dialogue nor did we seer her fight. ##This version also gave her the ability to use blasts #Since she was created while Jiran was 15, technically Wigi-Wigi is 8 years old. #Apart from the stick figure characters, Donavan admits that Wigi-Wigi is the easiest character for him to draw. Category:A-Z Category:Characters